


Stuck at Ikea

by talkingtronnor



Series: 10 Days of Tronnor [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘we somehow got stuck overnight in an ikea and I just want to go to sleep in one of the display beds but you’re slowly convincing me that it’d be fun to see how much shit we can get into before the morning staff come to open up the store’ au</p><p>or</p><p>Connor and Troye get stuck in Ikea after hours and they decide that having sex in one of the display beds is the best idea to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck at Ikea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic was written for prompt #1 of the 10 Days of Tronnor Challenge over on tronnorfanfic.tumblr.com. And if Hannah hadn’t guided me through this you guys would have zero smut and two Teletubbies. So go give her some love. <3 Kirsten  
> (Edit: Also thanks to Cat (tronnorfravan) for noticing two major mistakes for me. Love you forever.)  
> A/N: She isn’t joking. She tried to put fucking teletubbies in the fic THREE times. It’s 5:16am rn we haven’t SLEPT and you guys better appreciate this omg - Hannah xx

 

“Connor come on, hurry up!”

 

“I’m not the one who wanted to make out in between the hanging rugs. You ruined my hair!”

 

Troye rolled his eyes and leaned against the bathroom wall, giving Connor a satisfied smirk. 

 

“You have to admit it was fun—thrilling even.” 

 

This time Connor rolled his eyes. “Maybe. But my hair, Troye. You may look good having sex hair 24/7 but some people can’t pull off your ‘luscious boy curls.’”

 

Troye laughed outright at this. He came over to stand behind Connor, reaching up to help flatten it down. “You might have to get it wet.” 

 

Connor groaned at this, but turned on the faucet anyways. 

 

They’d been at Ikea for a good part of the day, picking out furniture for their new apartment in LA. This was a big step for their relationship, but they were really excited about it. Troye just kept getting sidetracked in their quest. 

 

After what felt like a lifetime of The Connor Franta Hair Saga, they were finally making their way back into the main part of the store. But something felt different, something was a little _off_ ; the lights were dimmed, and there was nobody around. 

 

“What time is it?” Troye asked cautiously, as if he didn’t want to spook anything. 

 

Connor looked over at him, slowly pulling out his phone. “Fuck, it’s 10:30 pm. They closed at nine. Troye, how long did we spend in between the rugs and in the bathroom?” 

 

“Oops,” was the only response he got. 

 

“Ugh, we’d better see if there’s a way out. I’d really like to actually go home tonight.” 

 

There wasn’t a way out. 

 

Connor wasn’t very happy about this. “All I want is my own bed right now, Troye, and you had to go and kiss me senseless. Literally.” 

 

“I guess we could just try to sleep in one of the display beds?” Troye asked timidly. 

“Oh no, Troye. You got us in this mess; we’re making the most of it.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, as much as I like the idea of being locked in a store for a whole night, now that I’m actually in that situation, I’m just tired.” 

 

“Troye Sivan Mellet, I don’t care what you think at this point. We’re going to have fun.” 

 

“Right.”

 

Connor smashed his lips to Troye’s in a near violent kiss that ended with Troye pulling back with a yelped, “Ow!” and Connor looking a bit sheepish despite his determination. 

 

“What was that for?!” 

 

“Let’s have sex in as many places as possible. Come on.” Connor was suddenly tugging Troye’s hand toward the bedroom displays. 

 

Troye went along with it for a few steps before stopping dead in his tracks. “Connor? What the fuck has gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing, but I’m hoping something will get into me very soon,” he said, giving Troye a sexy wink. 

 

“Oh my god. A minute ago you were yelling at me for messing up your hair.” 

 

“That was then. This is now. Come on. You’re going to fuck me right here.”

 

“Here?” Troye sounded alarmed. 

 

“On one of the bed displays, yes.”

 

There was a pause in conversation, Connor looking at Troye expectantly and Troye staring at the ground. Connor couldn’t figure out what he was thinking though. 

 

Finally Troye looked up and smirked. It was all the answer Connor needed. 

 

“Let’s get to it.” Connor grinned and moved toward the nearest bed, glancing behind him to see that Troye hadn’t followed. “What are you doing? Come on.”

“That one,” Troye said, pointing to a bed across the room from both of them. “I want to do it on that one.”

 

“Then that one it is,” Connor said, striding toward it with a certain kind of fiery determination that Troye didn’t usually see in him. He slid onto the bed before Troye could reach it, and smiled the sexiest smile Troye had ever seen. 

 

As Troye got closer, Connor reached out to grab his shirt, pulling him in between his legs.  

 

“Hey,” Troye said softly, biting his lip. 

 

Connor’s smile grew, “Hey.” 

 

He began to tug Troye’s shirt up and off, running his hands over the smooth skin and tweaking Troye’s nipples. Troye leaned in close and pecked him on the lips, running his tongue along the seam there, but Connor turned his head away, Troye’s tongue trailing across his cheek. 

 

“What?” Troye laughed. 

 

“You don’t get that.”

 

“Why not?” he was laughing even harder now. 

 

Connor pushed him away. “Because you messed up my hair earlier!” 

 

“It’s a good look on you. Let me mess it up again.”

 

“No! You don’t get that privilege, Troye. It’s my hair.”

 

Troye just smirked and unbuttoned his pants. “Two can play at that game.” And then he was naked. 

 

Connor couldn’t tear his eyes away, no matter how much he wanted to. His cock twitched in the confines of all those tight layers he was still wearing, but he was a little bit ticked off and kind of stubborn, so he didn’t move a muscle. 

 

Troye bit his lip and started running his hands down his chest, quickly wetting his fingers and circling a nipple, moaning in response. His other hand traveled toward his half-hard dick, enclosing it in his fist and pumping it slowly, drawing out the sensations. “Mmm, Connor. It feels so good. Being in such a public place completely naked, touching myself like this. Any other time of day someone could see me, but right now, it’s just you.” He took a deep breath, circling the head with his thumb and letting out a soft moan. 

 

Connor was just staring at him. Troye could tell he was having some effect, the clear outline of his cock in his skin-tight jeans making that obvious, but his face remained unaffected. So Troye amped it up. He started to move his hand faster, his hips coming up to meet his fist. He threw his head back and groaned and still heard nothing from his boyfriend. 

 

“The only thing that could make this better is your hands, Connor, your mouth.” 

 

He pinched his nipple harshly between his thumb and forefinger, moaning obscenely at the shocks it sent straight to his dick. 

 

That spurred Connor into action. He flew off the bed and practically tackled Troye, knocking his hand off his cock and replacing it with his thigh. Troye thrust against it at an almost desperate pace, weaving his finger into Connor’s hair (finally) and pulling him harshly against his lips. They met in a reckless kiss, both of them worked up enough to not care about anything but release. They both began to pull at Connor’s clothes, needing to eliminate the barrier between their skin. Troye began to back Connor up to the side of the bed again, Connor’s pants still around his ankles and his boxers still confining his leaking prick. 

 

When Connor bumped up against the bed again, Troye lifted him on it and Connor wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him close, never breaking the contact of their lips. 

 

Troye began to lean Connor back so he was lying down. Troye pulled back, unwrapping Connor from around him and pulling the rest of his clothes off him, carefully avoiding his hard cock. 

 

“Did you bring-” 

 

“In my wallet,” Connor interrupted. 

 

“Thank god.” 

 

Connor laughed at this. 

 

Troye pulled out what was necessary, tearing open a packet of lube and squeezing some onto his hand. He didn’t wait for it to warm up before sliding a finger into Connor, who gasped at the cold touch, before bearing down once the lube had heated up, begging for more. So Troye gave it to him, adding another finger and twisting up, harshly rubbing against Connor’s prostate. At this point the boy on his back couldn’t keep still. He was moaning constantly, arching his back, hoping Troye would get the hint and realize how much he needed to be fucked _right now_. 

 

Troye ran a hand over Connor’s stomach and removed his fingers from inside him, jumping when Connor grabbed his wrist and held him there, begging him not to stop. 

 

Troye leaned over him and looked directly in his eyes, “I’m going to fuck you.”

 

Connor groaned. It was obvious that he was too far gone to be thinking clearly at all. 

 

“I got you,” Troye said, still looking directly into Connor’s eyes. He was amazed at how quickly he could bring Connor to this state of complete incoherency. It was times like this when Troye could not only hear that Connor loved him, he could see it. Knowing he was the only person on the earth who could make Connor whimper and moan, and simply let go of every inhibition he’d ever had, was exhilarating. 

 

Troye wasted no time rolling on a condom and slicking his length with the lube that they had left. Connor was lying flat on his back, holding his knees up with sweat-slick palms. He’d started up a steady stream of, “Please… Troye… More… Need…” It was intoxicating. He wanted it as his ringtone so he could hear it every time Connor called him. 

 

Troye lined his cock up with the tight ring of muscles guarding Connor’s hole and pushed in in one slow but steady thrust that had Connor moaning and Troye biting down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. He was always so fucking tight, and Troye had to concentrate everything he had in him into not blowing his load right then and there. He paused to wrap Connor’s legs around his waist, needing to feel him there, needing to have Connor help set the pace. 

 

Troye looked down into Connor’s eyes, noticing his pupils were completely blown and that he was having a hard time focusing on Troye. He took Con’s face between his hands and stroked over his cheekbones. No matter where they were, this moment was precious to them both; the moment when they were finally connected, finally one once again. Troye rolled his hips, keeping his movements fluid and setting a moderate pace. The heat that had settled in his groin was growing exponentially, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he exploded. He needed to make sure Connor was there with him when it happened. 

 

Connor was a mess - he couldn’t keep it together. All he wanted was for Troye to pound him into the mattress, to make him make a mess of the sheets, to make his mark on this bed. He pushed his heels into Troye’s ass, thrusting his hips up onto Troye’s cock. Troye got the hint and started pushing into him faster, harder. Suddenly Troye tilted Connor’s hips up and he was hitting him right _there_ and he couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

 

With every thrust, Connor was making the most obscene noises. He was making sounds that Troye knew he would be embarrassed about in the morning. But he also knew that Connor was quickly headed towards his orgasm, which he was thankful for because he didn’t think he could hold out much longer. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Connor’s leaking cock, pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts. 

 

A few seconds later and Connor was gone, spurting all over his stomach and chest. The rhythmic constrictions around Troye’s cock were enough to send him over the edge as well, and his vision whited out at the force of the orgasm ripping through his body. 

 

Troye collapsed forward onto Connor, heeding no regard for the come between them. Connor wiggled uncomfortably as Troye’s softened cock slipped out of him. He wrapped his arms around Troye’s waist, holding him close and ensuring that he couldn’t move off him quite yet. Troye buried his head in the crook of his shoulder and began to pepper kisses up his neck, moving across his jaw and meeting him at his lips, giving him soft kisses that were in sharp contrast to the activities they had just engaged in moments ago. 

 

Troye slowly moved away to rid himself of the used condom still clinging uncomfortably to his sensitive skin, but didn’t notice a trash with range of the bed he had picked, so he just tied a knot in the end and threw it under the bed. If he remembered it he’d throw it away when they woke up, but he doubted that would happen. He cuddled back into Connor’s embrace before noticing the come still covering his and his boyfriend’s chests. He grabbed a corner of the floral sheet on the display bed and wiped it off, finally settling with Connor’s arm wrapped around him and his head over Con’s heartbeat, listening to the slow, steady beats. 

 

“So, Troye, do you think anyone’s ever had sex in one of these beds?”


End file.
